objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:HoodehJoe
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the Minecraft Objects Camp pages. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 13:35, January 23, 2016 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing, read the rules or you will be blocked! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI/II. If you like object shows, here's the BFDI wiki and the II wiki! Thanks again, and have fun editing the wiki! Sorry For Spam Sorry For Spamming I really just mad i wanted to get rid of marsh... For Killing IT -JoeCling Happy late birthday!!! :D I saw you had a birthday! sooo get some yoylecake!!! from me OS200 Warning Please do not spam in the comment section. Please Next time, add all of the images into one comment. It will be clearer in the Wiki Activity. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 11:25, March 13, 2016 (UTC) OCs Battle Strawberry and Candle aren't on the list.. Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 21:25, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Images of Banana and Apple in Breakfast Friends. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 12:18, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Assets Hi! This is Gamerboy1234, and I am here to give you the character pics, and names. Make only the body, and please don't attach the limbs, or faces. Thanks in advance-- Gamerboy1 (talk) 11:40, May 28, 2016 (UTC)Gamey Done I'm done! Ur mum is very fat you know? If you don't agree then go here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 05:33, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Back! Its been about a while since you gone away, but thanks for coming back for the wikia instead of staying away forever. The New Englander Boy of USA (talk) 01:46, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Favor Also, can you do me a favor and do a character, who is Westminster Abbey. I just need a Body (Do front, left, right, back) and the Pose. Westminster Abbey's also a female. The New Englander Boy of USA (talk) 02:17, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Can I be in next season? Hey JoeCling, could I be in second season of "How to kill a contributor"? Please, if yes, use my star with illuminatis. Illuminati is the best (talk) 05:22, June 28, 2016 (UTC) About the scene Pls complete the scene before July 15th k? I want to realese the episode in after july 20th It's done I have done the poses for Bonus I did poster! Poster 2.png|hope you like it! Fine.... Fine. Here's Gameboy's asset -.- IslandInsanityWikia (talk) 13:53, July 12, 2016 (UTC)IslandInsanityWikia Where's Season 2? Where's Season 2 of How to kill a wiki Contributor? Undhee (talk) 14:06, July 12, 2016 (UTC) He's in vacation, he said it in chat. So sorry, it will have to wait a while until he returns and make it. Snivy with Braixen, Luigi with Toad and MATPAT! (talk) 18:30, July 12, 2016 (UTC) trainer2op Trainer: Journal 3 6 ObjectMons: Jetpack, Necromancer Tank, Pepperyus, Trophy, Sandy Island and Taser Gun. Badges: Hero, Dynamite and Creative Ur mum is very fat you know? If you don't agree then go here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 11:29, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Wait, wasn't Sandy Island rejected? I'm a Snivy, not a snake. (talk) 04:22, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Nope He's Rejected.... JoeCling (talk) 04:36, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :Btw, move your cursor to your avatar on that top bar, and click "My Preferences". Go to signature and change it, and that's your new signature! Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 05:05, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :He probally did that already, look at his signature now. I'm a Snivy, not a snake. (talk) 02:17, August 2, 2016 (UTC) ::but how did he know to change his signature into whatever his signature is now Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 05:57, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :: He probally already saw you put that. I'm a Snivy, not a snake. (talk) 14:20, August 2, 2016 (UTC)